Could You Kill Your Best Friend
by Clash-City-Rockers
Summary: A Battle Royale Fanfic


42 Remaining

The gunshot rang through his ears.

"What happened" Damion said looking at Jessica lying in a pool of blood

He stood up and started inching back gazing at the lifeless body of the women he loved.

He watched in horror as she laid on the ground bleeding to death until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slipped away. He looked at the gun in his hand realizing what happened.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE" he yelled as his eyes teared up

He then fell to his knees and put the gun to his own head, now sobbing

"I have to" he then squeezed the trigger

"DAMNIT DAMION WAKE UP" Mike yelled at his dead asleep friend

"Huh what, what the hell Mike what do you want"

"We are almost there" he said

"Almost there, but we haven't been on the road that long" a still half asleep Damion said

"I know, I just wanted to see if that would wake you up" Mike said with a huge grin

"Jackass" muttered Damion

POV CHANGE (Insert Crappy Morphing Affect)

"Come on go I bet he'll really like them" Bek(short for Bekuki)

"I don't know what if he doesn't", A worried Sushika said(short for Jisusshika)

"You won't know till you find out just go" Bek said

The two petite Japanese girls walked over to the seat where Mike and Damion sat

"Oh hi Sushika hehe", Damion said nervously

"Hi you guys I made some cookies and I would like for you guys to have them", she said smiling

"Wow! Really thanks" Mike said grabbing a few cookies from the bag

"SMILE!" FLASH yelled Bek holding a camera

"Hey let me see" Mike said grabbing the photo from the camera as it came out

"HEY IM HARDLY IN IT" He yelled noticing you could only see his torso in the picture

"Hahahaha" Damion laughed at Mike getting angry

While laughing, Damion started looking around the bus at the students around him

The Moore Family 

led by Furanku Moore, a kid who stands about 5'9" and has a skinny build, he had slicked back hair and was probably the smartest kid in class, he excelled in everything without trying, he comes from a rich background, he also is a master martial artist, they say he has even taken down a Yakuza member. The "Family" comprised of Furanku, and his flunkies Lash Ichioni, Shou Tsukioka, Kori Nichirusu, and Eriku Sepurofu. His flunkies will do anything for Furanku, if he wants someone dead its done, if he wants them to lick the shit of his boot its done. But what really scared Damion is that he never showed any emotion and he never once smiled.

He then continued around the bus to see

The Delinquents 

A group led by Jishushi Bigugusu, who had the breath taking looks of a heavenly angel but a personality of a demon. She is the object of every boys wet fantasy. Rumor has it that she has this little scheme where she poses as a hooker and lures in wealthy men and mugs them. She is not a friendly person and if you bring up her troubled past you're as good as dead. The rest of the group is Yoshimi Yahagi and Jiruruian Redemondo. I looked back over to Sushika and noticed a couple of his friends Jofun Garutsu and Hiroki Sugimura, Jofun was probably the most popular boy in school and has had his fair share of women, but he was also a great friend and a wiz with computers, however he can be kinda of empty-headed sometimes. Hiroki was completely different though, he is a quiet caring person, he also practices martial arts. Then, then Damion's eyes came upon probably the scariest person in school

Caleb Ishida

He is the biggest kid in class, probably due to the fact that he was held back last year because a hospitalization that kept him out of class, he was 6'7" and was rather muscular, he had a scar above his right eye, he has short brown hair that he kept covered up with a bandana, everyone was afraid of him even the Moore Family, apparently Lash Ichioni confronted him and walked... well more like crawled away after a nasty fight. No one hangs around him or talks to him, which seems to be ok with him because he doesn't seem to like anyone.

Sushika had caught Damion looking at Caleb and turned around to look, he was just sitting there with his eyes closed.

"Is he asleep?" she asked

"Do you think he wants a cookie?"

"No thanks" a deep voice said from behind

They turned to see Caleb whose eyes were still closed.

After a while Sushika and Bek had gone back to there seats and Damion had fallen asleep.

"Huh wha" Damion muttered as he woke up

He noticed everyone on the bus was asleep... except Caleb who for some reason was trying to rip open his window.

"What is he doing" Damion wondered getting drowsy again

"YYAAAAAHHHHH!!!"SLAM Caleb screamed as he tried to shatter the window

But as he punched the window his hand fell limp and he finally submitted

"what the?" Damion yelled as he crawled into the isle

He noticed there was something a strange about the bus driver... he was wearing a gas mask. He then noticed a lady wearing Army Fatigues moving toward him. He moved back but the women pulled out a baton and slammed it on Damion's head knocking him unconscious

"Ergh" Damion mumbled rubbing his head as he awoke

Everyone seemed to be staring at Damion for some reason. He then looked around at his surroundings; he was no longer on the bus but in a bare old classroom he then looked to the front of the class to see a man who looked to be about 30 years old. He was tall and had an athletic build from what Damion could see. He had blonde short hair and had blue eyes, he was smoking and staring at Damion, he also appeared to be American.

"Well now that Mr. Furesutorumu is awake we can get started" the man said

Damn that's hard to say he thought to himself

"Hello Class my name Ben Harpster, but to you I'm Mr. Harpster" He said as he wrote on the blackboard behind him, he then moved out of the way to reveal something that all children feared, the blackboard read

**Millennium Educational Reform Act**

AKA Battle Royale

Battle Royale was a program the Japanese Parliament issued due to the over population and the fear of children rebelling against them. It happens 12 times a year but you have a better chance of getting killed by a car crash then being chosen for this, but anyway

It chooses one class out of random and pits them against each other in an all out war until there is one left.

"No this can't be happening" Damion muttered to himself

"Haha I can see by your reaction that I wont need to explain this, but ill do it ayway, but first do any of you have questions, and I have one rule no talking while others talk please its common courtesy". A boy named Burandon Burikuku, who is a friend of Jofun, raised his hand and stood up.

"Umm sir how were we chosen and where is our teacher" He said with a touch of fear in his voice

"HAHA I'm glad you asked that boy, to answer your first question it was by... I SAID NO TALKING!" he yelled as he flicked out a knife and threw it across the room and into Fumiyo Fugiyoshi's skull. If you listened closely you could hear the knife cracking the bone and proceding into the brain.

"AHHHH" The class all screamed and started freaking out. Chaos set in and 3 soldiers who had been standing in the back stepped forward and fired their M-16s towards the floor.

"Errgh" Sushika screamed as the bullet pierced the flesh on her calf as she collapsed on the ground grabbing the quarter sized wound as blood came pouring out of the wound it flowed through the spaces between her fingers.

Everyone seemed to have stopped running around to look at Sushika.

"SUSHIKA!!" Max yelled as he ran over to the injured girl.

Jofun then stood up and raised his hand as to ask a question

"Uhhh sir Sushika is injured don't you think we should postpone the game so it will be fair"

"HA I'll do the next best thing" He chuckled as he pulled out a .357 Revolver and pointed it at Sushika and pulled the trigger.

BANG

Sushika looked at her now blood, brain and skull ridden clothes then looked in front of her to see Mike had taken the bullet for her. There was blood pouring out of the gaping hole in his face, over half his head had been blown off. Sushika just sat there in shock looking at what she thought had been her fault.

"Whoops wrong person" Harpster said with a chuckle

Damion had been awoken form his trance by this statement, and looked over at Ben with fire in his eyes.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU" He screamed while running up to Mr. Harpster but was then stopped abruptly by a gun being shoved in his mouth.

"Man this is fun" Ben said laughing as he pulled the trigger

Click

"HAHAHAHA I got you scared didn't I, thought I was gonna shoot you, now sit down before I change my mind" He said pulling the gun out of Damion's throat

He then sat down trying not to look at his best friend's bloody corpse.

"Well now I suppose I should answer your question, first it was by Impartial Lottery, so please don't blame yourself and second" he suddenly stopped talking and snapped his fingers. A soldier then wheeled in a stretcher with a large body bag the size of our teacher Mr. Habayashi. Mr. Harpster then walked over to the bag and unzipped it to reveal the most horrific thing any of these kids have seen. It was indeed there teacher Mr. Habayashi... or what's left of him, there was a gapping hole in the front of his head the size of a baseball complete with blood and leaking brains, hell you could even see the back of his head, and what was left of his mouth you could see that it was wide open with blood pouring out of it. The smell of rotting flesh with a touch of blood filled the air and jammed it self down the throat of the students making them gag and damn near throw up.

Mr. Harpster then snapped his fingers and the body was wheeled out of the room.

"He strongly opposed the choosing of this class and he kept yelling at me so... I surprised him by blowing a hole through his fucking skull" He said slightly amused at the reaction of the class.

"Now class lets get down to business" He said turning on the TV next to him

"KONICHIWA" a cute petite Japanese girl said

"KONICHIWA" Mr. Harpster said to the girl on the video

"Now my name is Onii-Sama and I'm here to help you understand the rules, this is a three day game in which a class of students have to kill each other until there is but one left, lets begin with the collars around your neck, they monitor your movement and pulse so we know if your alive or not ok" a map appeared on the screen "we are on this island, the island is 1 Kilometer across and is seven Kilometers all around, now the island is divided into sectors and every hour on new sector becomes something called a danger zone, now if your in a future danger zone I suggest you leave quickly because if your in a sector when it becomes a danger zone a radio transmission is sent to your collar and... BOOM!" the class gasped and grabbed there collars "And if we don't have a winner within three days all the collars explode and there is no winner, oh yah if you try to pull off your collar it will explode so please don't try that, now I'm gonna call your student number and I want to hear a great big HERE, once your number is called you will come and get the bag we give you, within the bag is bread, water, a compass, a map, bandages, and a random weapon, your weapon may be good or bad its completely random, so it levels the playing field. Also every 6 hours your teacher will announce who has died and the sectors that will become a danger zone and what hour they will."

Damion then looked around the room at his class who all seemed to be very frightened... except for two people Furanku and Caleb, Furanku just sat there with no emotion and Caleb didn't even watch the video it was as if he had seen it already.

"Now when I call you name you come up and get a bag, also I forgot to mention something, 5 minutes after everyone is called the school become the first forbidden zone, now,

Sagara Itto

"Here" Itto said as he ran up to grab his bag.

Now there is really no need to say everyones name so lets just skip straight to Damion.

"Damion Furesutorumu"

He turned around to Jessica and said "I'll wait for you outside"

How are we gonna get out of this Damion thought as he ran outside

He would have kept running if he hadn't tripped over the corpse of Heafuru Keereru.

He then stood up to brush himself off, then looked at what he tripped over. He then stumbled back.

"Oh shit" He screamed

but he was rudely interrupted by an arrow landing on the ground next to him.

"FUCK" he then looked up at his attacker, it was a friend of his, Sagara Itto.

"Sagara stop"

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME, YOURE GONNA KILL ME"

"Sagara I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not gonna play this game, me and Sushika have a plan"

"Huh youre not gonna hurt me"

"No, just come down" He said smiling about how Itto was calmed down.

But then as if on cue Sushika came strolling out of the hall.

"Damion whats going on" she said clueless about what was about to happen to her

"STUPID GIRL GET WITH THE PICTURE" Itto said pointing his crossbow at Sushika.

"NO" Damion screamed. He then did something you would only find in movies, he dove to the side grabbing the arrow that Itto shot at him, launching it at Itto.

The arrow barely pierced his skin but it was enough to make him drop his crossbow and fall from his post above the exit knocking him unconscious.

"Sushika can you run"

"Yes"

"THEN DO IT" he screamed grabbing her by the arm and running in to the forest region of the island.

Itto woke up about 2 minutes later.

"I knew he would betray me everyone does" He said crying

"HUH WHERES MY CROSSBOW" He yelled feeling around on the ground

"You mean this Click" Burian Anfuni said as he watched the arrow force its way into Itto's skull, pushing his eye forward as it went in and as blood spat out the side of his head.

"Ha that was easy, now that fucking moron had a pretty good idea" Burian said as he climbed on top of the overhang above the doorway.

"Now I just wait here and kill all the men, as they come out, I want to have some fun with the girls before I kill them" He said fantasizing about himself in bed with all the classes girls.

Back to the Class

"Caleb Ishida"

Caleb walked up to the front of the class, he was about to grab the bag from the soldier but he then pushed him out of the way and grabbed a bag from the stack instead.

"HEY" The soldier yelled at Caleb

Caleb then stuck his face right in the soldiers and said

"Fuck You"

Back to Burian

He watched one of the girls walk out.

"Ohh she's hot" He said fantasizing again, but right then he heard footsteps.

"Ohh that has to be a guy" He said readying his crossbow. But suddenly the footsteps stopped. Then the next part happened so fast, the bullet ripped through the wood of the overhang and made its home in the front of Burian's brain. He dropped the crossbow as blood flew out of the fatal wound in his jaw. Then he kinda just fell over.

Zoom to Caleb

Caleb was standing there pointing his Colt .45 straight up side note: he was under the awning

He then lowered it and opened the clip checking how many bullets he had.

"Well that should of got him" Caleb said as he walked into the forest heading in Damion's direction

"Come on" Damion yelled still holding on.

They ran until they got to a cave where they stopped to hide and rest.

"How is your leg" Damion said in a concerned tone.

"It hurts but I'll be fine" She said

"Here let me look" he said

She had lost a lot of blood but not enough to matter, her sock and shoe had turned red and were moist form the blood. He then pulled out a flask from his schoolbag that was filled with bourbon (that's the one that helps infection right).

"Now this will sting" He said as he poured the liquid on the wound

"mmph" Sushika muttered as she managed to muffle her scream.

Damion then ripped of a piece of his shirt and tied it around the wound on here leg.

He then gazed straight into her eyes, he thought she was beautiful, she had a perfect face with a cute little nose, and striking blue eyes. He then knew then he loved her to much to let her die.

"We're gonna escape" He said breaking the silence

"You think so" She said

from here it will switch off between who's talking because I'm to lazy to say who it is

"I know so, we're gonna go find Jofun and Hiroki and we are gonna get out of here,"

Sushika just sat there looking towards the ground.

"I'm uhh... I'm not really sure I can trust them after what happened, I just don't think I can trust anyone after that, I mean Sagara was such a nice peaceful kid, what made him do something like that" She said very worried

"I suppose you don't trust me either" He said with a nervous smile on his face.

"No I completely trust you, I know you too well, I know you wouldn't do anything like that"

"How 'bout me" A Mysterious voice said from the entrance of the cave

There stood the one thing that Damion feared most, out of all the kids that could have found them it had to be him, in the entrance of the cave stood Caleb Ishida. He walked in holding a shotgun with a tag hanging from the trigger guard that read "Super Mega Happy Bonus". Damion and Sushika inched towards the back of the cave.

"He of course, you think I'm gonna kill you huh?" He chuckled

Damion didn't say anything and just nodded but then he got the courage to say something.

"Please have mercy you can kill me just let Sushika go, please I don't care if I die just let her live" He said as his eyes started to tear.

Sushika turned and stared in shock with her beautiful blue eyes not knowing what to think about what Damion said.

"Ha I should let her live just have her get killed by someone else, mercy would be to kill you together, to let you die together just like a loving couple, but on the other hand I could kill you, and rape her cause I mean I would like to know what it feels like before the inevitable happens"

Damion sat there shocked at the words Caleb spoke.

"I 'spose by the reaction you have I startled you a little bit, but fear not I have no plans of killing you, in fact I came here looking for a place to hide out for a couple of hours and you guys just so happen to be here".

"You mean your not gonna kill us" Sushika said relieved.

And with that Caleb raised his shotgun and fired twice at the loving couple.


End file.
